(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved sea-anchor or like device.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Sea-anchors or drag-anchors have long been known and made in a wide variety of forms, such a device being attached to a hawser paid out from a ship or boat to check the leeway of a drifting vessel or to prevent it from broaching-to.